


赫敏与克鲁姆通信集

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Series: crossover [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 紅樓夢 - 曹雪芹 | Dream of the Red Chamber - Cao Xueqin
Genre: Gen, 伏黛, 鲁迎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Summary: CP：伏黛（汤黛），克鲁姆x贾迎春
Relationships: Jia Yingchun/Viktor Krum, Lin Daiyu/Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Series: crossover [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118604
Kudos: 11
Collections: Harry Potter and the Red Chamber, Harry Potter crossover, 中文粮仓





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：贾迎春就读霍格沃茨 拉文克劳。

致 我的朋友赫敏，

感谢上帝（或者别的什么），北欧终于迎来了夏季。比起冬天那种刺眼的白色，还是热天的绿色更讨人喜欢。在湖水解冻之后，我们的划船比赛又可以开始了。

你可以在随信附的照片上看到我们去霍格沃茨参加“三强争霸赛”时坐的那艘船。虽然它是挺老的了，但各方面功能都还不错。

卡卡洛夫曾说，这艘船被施过魔法——这是当然的。否则，那从来没被修好过的船帆显然无法使它胜任长时间的水上航行。

说到卡卡洛夫，他已于不久前卸任了，现在没人知道他去了哪儿。然后由我们的副校长拉贝接任。（我得说，这是件好事。卡卡洛夫对黑魔法和校园暴力的纵容无益于学校。在他任期内，有许多人为此退学。）

拉贝是个正派人。他曾多次出面制止暴力。他正在发起一项与欧洲其他魔法学校合作的交流活动，以打破昔日德姆斯特朗故步自封的风格。 我听说霍格沃茨也加入了这项交流计划。（我希望你会参与。我敢肯定，你会喜欢这儿的风景。）（但如果不是的话，如果你知道谁会来德姆斯特朗，请在回信中告诉我一声。）

你忠实的朋友 威克多尔。

* * *

亲爱的威克多尔，

感谢你的来信。照片上的风景非常美丽。尽管我并不擅长运动，但划船的确很有趣。

我入学霍格沃茨时，也曾乘船渡过黑湖（就是你们来霍格沃茨参赛时，从里面出来的那个大湖）。

或许你们的湖里也有些神奇生物？那将使我更感兴趣。

也许这么说有点不太礼貌，但我必须承认，我也不喜欢卡卡洛夫，尤其在比赛时他给哈利打了不公平的分数之后。听说他以前是食死徒。

很高兴你们的新校长是个正派人。至于我们，邓布利多已于不久前被校董会解聘。

新校长乌姆里奇颁布了许多怪异的新校规，诸如“男女学生不可靠得过近”等等，让我觉得好像在修道院上学。

尽管如此，交流计划仍未被取消。我猜，这是因为乌姆里奇需要弄点儿政绩，好体现她在这儿并不是无事可做。

既然你对谁会去德姆斯特朗感到好奇，想必你也不会是将来霍格沃茨的人之一。很遗憾，我也不是。但或许我们可以在暑假见一面。

在邓布利多被解聘前，已经选定了老师和学生各两名参与这项活动。

其中一位学生是拉文克劳的贾迎春。她来自中国，是个有些害羞的女孩。我常在图书馆遇见她。

另一位学生是斯莱特林的布雷斯·扎比尼，一个花花公子。（马尔福似乎对此非常不满。他自称本来是该上德姆斯特朗的——但他妈妈认为那太远了。或许他可以祈祷下次轮到他去。）

另外，即将前往德姆斯特朗的两位教授分别是汤姆·里德尔和林黛玉。

林教授在霍格沃茨教东方魔法选修课。她和贾迎春同样来自中国，据说还有点儿亲戚关系，可能是表姐妹什么的。

里德尔教授可能是霍格沃茨建校以来最年轻的黑魔法防御术课老师。但他曾经是个黑巫师。所以我建议你最好少和他来往。

你的朋友 赫敏。

** 又及：千万别惹怒林教授。否则里德尔教授会杀了你的。 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特殊说明：  
> 本文中虚构的“德姆斯特朗新校长”的名字来源于John H.D.Rabe。其虽身为纳粹党人，却践行人道主义，在“南京大屠杀”期间帮助过许多中国人。详细事迹可见于《拉贝日记》等作品。在此，我想感谢他和同伴当年对中国的无私帮助。


	2. Chapter 2

致我亲爱的朋友 赫敏，  
从霍格沃茨来的四位客人已于上周安全到达。他们受到了热烈的欢迎。（《预言家日报》对此发了一些报道，也许你已经看过了。）我相信他们也会像你一样喜欢这儿的景色。  
在你问起之前，我对我们的湖里是否有什么神奇生物一无所知。于是我去请教了曾经的生物老师拉贝。自从就任校长以来，他的坏脾气越发严重了。蜂拥而至的采访者使他不胜其烦。所以他只是告诉了我几本书的名字，然后把我赶出他的办公室。  
我在图书馆找书时，遇见了贾迎春。如你所说，她是个很好学的人，但似乎不太会挪威语。（我们的图书馆里的书大部分是挪威语或丹麦语的，少部分是英语的。）本着国际间友好交流的原则，我帮她找齐了所需的书。  
我并不怀疑你在上一封信中所提到的有关他们四人的信息，但你一定是忘了写上这两位东方女性拥有多么惊人的美貌。（难道是因为你们已经习以为常了吗？）那天晚上，当他们到达德姆斯特朗，一同出现在大厅中时，所有人都为之屏息。  
除了长相，她们的着装也具有相当的异域风格，令人眼前一亮。可惜我校的藏书中并不包括介绍中国特色服装风格的书籍。如果你对此有了解，可否为我稍作说明？  
相比之下，两位男性就显得有些平淡无奇了。正如你在来信中所提到的，布雷斯每次登场时，身边总是伴随着不同的女孩子。而里德尔虽有精致的外表，但打心底里的眼高于顶，几乎不拿正眼看林黛玉以外的人。这种态度很令人生畏，所以并没有多少人持续试图接近他。  
随信附上拉贝教授给我的书单。并致以诚挚的问候。  
你忠实的伙伴 威克多尔。  
————  
亲爱的威克多尔，  
谢谢你的——拉贝先生的书单。我在霍格沃茨的图书馆里找到了其中几本——并且读完了。其他的或许只能等到假期去对角巷丽痕书店找——但愿有英译本。  
一个恰当的翻译咒语应当可以应付日常生活中的大部分交谈之需，但我很怀疑它不能有效地解决阅读方面的问题，尤其是对于学术书籍。  
迎春曾经给我分享过一些对中国风格服装进行了详实解说的书籍，你可以在随信附的清单上看到书名。但我恐怕你不能简单地用翻译咒语解决它们。因为中文的每个单字都有各自的意思，而不像英文要把字母组合起来才能成为词汇。翻译咒语有时不能很好地判断断句。  
如果以上的猜测不幸成真，你可以就此事请教于林教授或迎春。虽然她们性格内向，但在学术方面具有相当的实力，也会本着国际间友好交流的宗旨尽力为你解惑。无论如何，希望你们能相处愉快。  
你忠实的 赫敏。  
又及：和林聊太久可能会引起里德尔的不满。


	3. Chapter 3

亲爱的赫敏，  
感谢你的建议。我在一次晚饭时和迎春讨论了有关中国特色服装风格的内容。在谈论学术知识时，她似乎终于能打破那层无形的外壳，变得外向了些。在那之后，在前往公共休息室的途中，林也加入了谈话。我们在公共休息室聊了一会儿，直到里德尔出现并咬牙切齿地催林就寝。  
昨天，拉贝提议我们办一场魁地奇球赛，并想邀请来访者们参加。扎比尼答应得很快。（鉴于他一贯的撩妹作风，我对此丝毫不觉意外。）里德尔似乎本想回绝，但林只一眼就让他把快到嘴边的话咽了回去。林说想看他打球，于是里德尔就也答应参赛了。至于林和贾，她们都不擅长这项运动，所以没有参与。  
比赛将在下个周四举行。希望会有个好天气。《预言家日报》将会有跟踪报道。  
要是你在这儿就好了。我仍然不善于与迎春交谈。希望你能给我些建议，好避免尴尬沉默……她还有什么爱好吗，除了读书以外？  
你的朋友 威克多尔。  
*  
亲爱的威克多尔，  
很高兴看到你们相处得还不错。校际间的友谊——相信拉贝先生的初衷正在于此。  
尽管我从四年级之后就不再看《预言家日报》了（因为当时丽塔·史基特对参赛选手的那些污蔑）但有些仍然订阅这份报纸的同学告诉了我有关你们将举行友谊赛的事。  
我不知道汤姆·里德尔也会打魁地奇——在霍格沃茨时，他甚至连球赛也不去看。但看到你的信，我丝毫不觉得意外。  
据我所知，唯有林黛玉能使里德尔改变主意。（但我不明白他俩怎么还没结婚。）  
有关迎春在读书之外的爱好，大概是下棋。罗恩曾经抱怨过他总是赢不了迎春，即使他的巫师棋水平在同级生中是数一数二的。  
很抱歉我无法到场观看你们的比赛。但等比赛结束后，你可以在回信中告诉我当时的情景。（既然林发话了，我敢肯定你们的比赛一定会非常精彩。）  
你忠实的 赫敏。


	4. Chapter 4

亲爱的赫敏，  
我们摊上大事了。  
——这么说或许会让你觉得迷惑。请原谅。我还是从这场球赛说起吧。  
球赛其实并无特出之处。里德尔和扎比尼在同一队——我们的对手队，他俩分别是击球手和找球手。  
原本，一切都很顺利——直到我和扎比尼争相追着金色飞贼，经过观众席的一侧，身后忽然发生了一阵骚动。  
我回头看时，只见迎春已倒地不起，而击中她的游走球还在人群中乱蹿。林靠在被球毁坏的座位一侧，吓得脸色苍白。  
我连忙掉头飞向观众席，正待施法，那球却忽然停住了。原来是里德尔出的手。  
这时，扎比尼终于抓住了飞贼，但没有多少人还有兴趣欣赏他那洋洋自得的神情。  
我和里德尔先后降落在观众席上。此时林已恢复了镇定，施展悬浮咒，将迎春从碎片中移了起来，放在我变出的担架上。  
里德尔的脸色阴沉得像冬至日下雨前的天空。他朝林看了一眼，见没有大碍，才稍微放松了紧绷着的肩膀。  
我一路“搬运”着迎春到了校医室，无暇他顾，也不知别人有何举动。里德尔和林随后赶到时，俱是严峻神色。我听他二人言谈之中，竟是要对此事秘而不宣。只是众目睽睽，悠悠众口，如何封锁得了？况这本是我方不慎之失，理当负起责任。  
林见我不解，只说此是无奈之举，还请我不要阻拦。（其实她多虑了。若里德尔出手，凭我又如何能阻拦得住？）我问时，她说这有关迎春家族声誉，外人不便置喙，迎春醒后若愿意自会与我说明。  
我们的医生对迎春进行检查之后，表示后者并无大碍。但此次毕竟伤及人身，似乎也难善了。里德尔却不以为意，只是与拉贝私聊许久，最终达成共识，令记者报喜不报忧，只在头版放了扎比尼捉住飞贼的照片。  
经此一事，我再不敢自称了解他们。东方人的神秘似乎更甚于德姆斯特朗，使人越是接近、却越看不真切。  
你忠实（但有些迷惑）的朋友 威克多尔。  
*  
亲爱的威克多尔，  
哦，天哪——请原谅，这是我最真实的反应。  
万幸的是，伤者并无大碍。（否则报纸上写的可能会是里德尔大开杀戒。毕竟林和贾交情匪浅。）  
我认为你们应当调查一下那个伤人的游走球。因为按照魁地奇的一般规则，它应当只能追着球员，而不是攻击观众。目前我所知的信息并不足以使我作出完整的推理，但也不能排除是有人在故意捣乱，试图令交流计划蒙上污点。  
我对贾家族所知不多，但可以确定的是她家并非巫师世家。虽然这两代间生出了一些有法力的人，但大部分的族人只是普通人。或许林提到的“家事”是巫师与麻瓜间的偏见所致，但具体为何只能等迎春醒后再行询问。  
希望你们一切都好。  
你忠实的朋友 赫敏。


	5. Chapter 5

亲爱的赫敏，  
感谢你在心中提出的建议。但经过教授们的仔细调查，证明了这真的只是一场意外。（正如你所说的，如果有人捣乱，里德尔绝不会善罢甘休。）  
由于被拉贝勒令看护迎春，我在医务室里完成了我的论文。  
迎春醒来之后看到我，也是请我保密。我看着她坐在病床上向我鞠躬，准备的问话尚未出口，就见她落下泪来，一时有些不知所措。她似乎看穿我的疑问，便和盘托出。原来她出国上学实非易事，若非里德尔一力促成，便要被父亲安排嫁给一个有暴力倾向的男人。若她受伤之事被家族知晓，定不会再许她外出，从此便要暗无天日地过活了。  
时至今日，纯血统巫师家族确实有些包办婚姻的例子。想不到我今日竟也能得见。  
若依我之见，自然不愿她就此回那地狱。但若她实在难违父命，我又有何方法助她脱离苦海呢？  
当时，我脑中纷乱，既有对迎春的怜惜，又是对那无情的家族的厌恶。如此想了半日，自己觉得似乎很久，其实只几分钟。终于，我说出了深藏于心的解法：“或留在德姆斯特朗，或在英国，不再回那吃人的地方。若你愿意，我可以保护你。”  
迎春先是一怔，随后渐渐收住了眼泪，点了点头。仿若雨后初霁，她眼中重新燃起了温暖的光辉，使我移不开眼。  
或许是在第一次见到她时，或许是在和她谈论起学术知识时，尽管无法确知这是从何时开始的，我现在唯一能确定之事是，我已爱上了她。  
你诚挚的威克多尔。  
又及：现在我和罗恩有点同病相怜了。  
*  
亲爱的威克多尔，  
我很高兴你们都没事了！  
说实话，我早有感觉，你对迎春似乎感兴趣过了头。但我一直不擅长推断这方面的事情，所以没敢说。（毕竟有点唐突）  
总之先恭喜你们。但迎春得先从霍格沃茨毕业。然后，或许她可以在这里找一份工作来养活自己。那么，脱离家族也并非不可行之事了。  
你忠实的伙伴 赫敏。  
又及：再次祝你们都好运。


End file.
